List of New York Rangers broadcasters
Television 2010s 2000s For the first two games of the 2008-09 season, in Prague, WEPN carried a simulcast of MSG audio with Sam Rosen and Joe Micheletti in Prague, and Don La Greca and Pete Stemkowski in the New York studio for intermissions. 1990s 1980s 1970s HBO's first sports broadcast was of a New York Rangers-Vancouver Canucks NHL game, transmitted to a Service Electric cable system in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania on November 8, 1972. From 1972-74, HBO used only one announcer on Rangers games so Marty Glickman, who was in charge of HBO Sports, hired other announcers to replace him when he was unavailable, generally owing to his radio commitments to Giants football. 1960s Win Eliot called the Rangers games on WPIX-11 as part of The Saturday Night Sports Special. In the early 1960s, the Rangers played Saturday afternoon games, which were tape delayed for evening re-broadcast on Channel 11. The Saturday night hockey games were almost always shown at 9 p.m. Road games were usually aired live if the Rangers were at Chicago, where the game was at 8:30 p.m., and after expansion, in St. Louis or Minnesota, where 9 p.m. would be the actual start time. In the 1964-65 season, Win Elliott did all the Saturday night games until March 20, which was the first Saturday of the racing season at Aqueduct, where Elliott hosted a Saturday afternoon series. Jim Gordon therefore, did the last two Saturday nights of the season. When the Rangers weren't scheduled on Saturday nights, Channel 11 would run events such as track and field and ECAC Basketball. This occurred from 1962–65, before the Knicks and Rangers moved to Channel 9. They even showed a different NHL game on occasion, which was the case on March 27, 1965, when Jim Gordon went to Toronto to do a Detroit-Toronto game for WPIX. 1950s 1940s The Rangers' home game against the Montreal Canadiens on February 25, 1940 was the first National Hockey League game to ever be broadcast on television. Radio 2010s 2000s 1990s 1980s 1970s For many years when he was the radio voice of the Rangers, Marv Albert missed more games than he called. Marv had multiple commitments that forced him to miss games. The alternate radio play-by-play announcers from 1985-1987 actually did more games than Marv Albert. In his 19 year career as analyst, Sal Messina worked with 18 different play-by-play partners, even though nominally his only partners were Marv or Kenny Albert. Messina also did play-by-play on several games. Sal Messina also sometimes did TV, filling in for Bill Chadwick, and later John Davidson. So there were some additional radio analysts at times. Pete Stemkowski, Dave Maloney, Ron Greschner, Pierre Larouche, Emile Francis, Chris Nilan, and Ulf Nilsson filled in for Messina. During the years when only the non-televised road games were broadcast, at times the TV crew, Sal Marchiano/Bill Chadwick (in 1972-73), Jim Gordon/Chadwick, and Gordon/Phil Esposito later did the games on radio, especially on lengthy road trips. 1960s 1950s 1940s 1930s It was not until the 1987–88 season that all Rangers' games was broadcast locally on radio in New York; for many years prior to that, only home games and (after the late 1940s) a handful of away games were heard. Regular-season away games heard on radio after the early 1960s were generally not broadcast locally on television. Alternate announcers Television Play-by-play *Bruce Beck: 1982–1984 *Mike Crispino: 2005–2007 *John Giannone: 2005–Present *Bob Wischusen: 2006–2007 Color commentator *Dave Maloney: 2005–2007 Studio host *John Giannone: 2005–Present *Bill Pidto: 2009–Present Radio Play-by-play *Bob Wolff: 1970–1980 *Tim Ryan: 1971–1972 *Spencer Ross: 1973-2007 *John Sterling: 1973–1974 *Jim Gordon: 1973–1984 *Sal Messina: 1975–1982 *Barry Landers: 1976–1977, 1999–2000 *Sam Rosen: 1977–1989 *Al Albert: 1982–1983 *Mike Emrick: 1983–1988 *John Kelly: 1988–1989 *Howie Rose: 1985–1995 *Kenny Albert: 1995–1997 *Al Trautwig: 1995–1997 *Gary Cohen: 1995–1997 *Chris Moore: 1995–1996 *Joe Beninati: 1996–1997 *Steve Albert: 1996–1997 *Bob Wischusen: 2000–2007 *Joe Tolleson: 2002–present *Mike Crispino: 2005–2007 *John Giannone: 2006–2008 *Don LaGreca: 2008–present Color commentator *Pete Stemkowski: 2005–Present Studio host *Steve Somers: 1990s References New York Rangers Category:New York Rangers lists Category:New York Rangers broadcasters Category:USA Network Sports